Conformity
by TheEyeOfThePheonix
Summary: To conform is to be a person in society, though these guys now know it is wrong to do so. Now with added genre's (Not all Conformity) Chapter 4 (Nuwanda) and 3 (Todd Centric) now up!
1. Neil (or any DPS )

AN: I just watched Dead Poets Society for the first time and lets just say, I have a new favourite (Didn't the 80s have some great movies?!). This is and isn't a fanfiction – It was partly inspired by DPS, but I also wrote it about me and people in general and it so happened to call out Neil to me. First DPS fanfiction! Anyway, R&R please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead Poets Society – though I do love the idea of it, why can't England have writing/poetry classes?  
Warning: one swear word included

Neil POV (Or any of the DPS)

Conformity is the jailer of freedom and the enemy of growth.  
- John Fitzgerald Kennedy

Yes, sir – I shout.  
Yes, sir – I scream.

Three bags fucking full, sir.

I shall conform,  
I shall not.

Conformity is evil,  
Conformity is not an option/ doable.  
We shouldn't have to be the same.

Our aims,  
Are dictated to us,  
Are drilled into our brains.

We should control them.

We are born unto this world,  
They made us,  
But we are us.  
And they can't 'make' us.

We have to break the mould,  
Break the chains that hold us down,  
We have to immerse ourselves/ be extroverts/ not introverts.

Be the people to make ourselves 'seize the day'.

But then again,  
If we ever branched out;  
We will never truly be allowed to even hint at what we want.  
What we could achieve.

What could have been.

Just remember,  
You pushed us/ me to this decision

- This is my Dead Poets honour –[ I commit to thee Carpe Diem in another life -] Goodbye

AN: The Caps locks at the start of every sentence are deliberate. May continue with other character Pov's or I will post them as companion pieces, what do you think I should do?


	2. Cameron

AN: Continued. This is from Cameron's POV set at the end of the movie, when he dobs Mr. Keating in (I'm not sure if I got Cameron's character exactly right, so he might be a bit OOC). It's not the best but, oh well. And future chapters might not be all about Conforming. Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead Poets Society

Most people are more comfortable with old problems than with new solutions. ~ Unknown

Cameron's POV

I know now that we must conform;

We should conform.

Yes, it was fun to break away for a while,  
but we shouldn't have let Keating influence us.  
Because then we are conforming to what he wanted us to be.

To conform that way was wrong.

I mean, look where we ended up;  
Neil, poor bloke, is Dead,  
Charlie (I'm not calling you Nuwanda) has been expelled.

We had to throw him to the crocodiles,

To save ourselves.  
It was the only way – the best way.

We have to conform to what our parents want;

We just have too.

It is the right thing to do;

Neil's the proof of what happens when we disobey them/our elders.

I get where they are coming from,  
But they must learn to understand -  
Dead Poets Society – we are no more.

AN: Caps lock at start of every sentence is meant to be that way.


	3. Todd

AN: as I said before, they wouldn't all be about Conformity, so here's a different one, with a small reference to Conformity. I was on the bus reading a John Keats (not Mr Keating, though it does sound like him) poetry book when I came across a poem and interpreted the meaning and decided to use it for Todd. It could be an original but I decided to DPS it. I will write John Keats version and then mine (which will have a few added verses to make it more DPS), this is set after Neil's death, if you don't understand it PM me. Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead Poets Society or John Keats poem

The Living Hand – John Keats

This living hand, now warm and capable  
Of earnest grasping, would, if it were cold  
And in the icy silence of the tomb,  
So haunt thy days and chill thy dreaming nights  
That thou would[st] wish thine own heart dry of blood  
So in my veins red life might stream again,  
And thou be conscience-calm'd—see here it is-  
I hold it towards you.

Conformity chapter 3

Todd's POV

'Cos I would,  
To let you know,  
I need you to know.  
Take thy hand,  
Know there's people here for you…us for you.

For you,  
I would.  
For them,  
I would.

Drain my heart of its blood,  
Pump it to thy hand.  
So I could just reach out,  
To you.  
You need it,

Needed it.

For you,  
For all of you.  
But I can't.

Hast you left this life,  
Our lives.

We never knew,  
You never told.

I became you,  
You became I.

Hasten now,  
Thy time to let go is now.  
I don't wish it,  
Though they do push it.

For closure – they say,  
But I don't,  
I can't

Neil.

Just lay down thy head and sleep in peace,  
be it were you asleep,  
with dreams of puck and poets too,  
They hasten around your head.

I know you'd want it this way.

Conscience be damned,  
In mortal arms I shall surrender,  
For Dalton is coming back.  
He is the light, now that yours has gone out,  
Extinguished forevermore.  
But don't worry,  
For we shall remember.

In Perry heed, I wrap this up,  
Upon a crimson table cloth,  
One stray tear abashes the exterior,  
One less tear to cry/one less cry to hear.

Gentle breeze awaken thee, till the next time Mr Perry, Whitman.

AN: The Caps locks at the start are deliberate. My first fully bussed Poem, weird.  
And I know hardly anyone reads these but I'm on a poetry drive and won't stop till I get bored of updating. Oh and for the sake off the poetry, Charlie shall return, aforementioned.

Some expressions uses - explained

In Perry heed – full speed ahead

Mr Perry, Whitman – refers to the English lessons and when Todd chased Neil around their room.


	4. Nuwanda (Charlie)

AN: Okay, Charlie…Sorry Nuwanda's (he's threatening me with a spoon as I type this.) turn. It's a little short, but this is what happens when you're dragged to a youth club and you're bored. Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead Poets Society

What a mess you made,  
Can't take what a mess you made, made, made.

The whole truth would break your heart  
Don Broco (The whole truth – edited You should be I)

Conformity Chapter 4 - Charlie's verse (POV)

Everyone needs someone,  
I could be the one to help,

I know I could.

I could be strong,  
I could be their saviour, their salvation.  
Because, I always was the strong one,

Nothing could defeat me -  
Not parents – Not the forced futures – And not society.

I always strived to be a laugh.

But they don't want me,  
Don't need me.  
They want you, Neil – They need you...I need you.

I mean, Knox hasn't fallen over in forever,  
Pitts and Meeks haven't invented – gave up on the radio, they have.  
Cameron, don't worry about him, we dealt with the little git.  
Todd…he's the same – not the good same, the bad 'first days' same.

They're all doing the status-quo,  
Conforming to what they expect us to do – break.  
We need you – He needs you – but you're never coming back are you?

But then again, we're not ones for conformity, are we buddy?  
We need you – and you're not coming back, that's just how the cookie crumbles.  
We just have accept it – if we don't we'll never be able to Carpe Diem their little butts.  
For you, for Mr Keating we shall accept…and surrender to ye rosebuds.

AN: Caps at the start of every sentence is deliberate. Not the longest but I think it's just right for Char..sorry, Nuwanda. A little bit jokey about Knox, but hey, it's Nuwanda, he deserves to have a laugh. It's a bit brutally straight to the point, but Charlie doesn't really beat around the bush now does he?  
Next chapter will be another Todd centric one (blame the youth club).


	5. Todd Centric

AN: To indeed be a god! sorry i had too, i'm too hyper today because i totally reinacted that scene!. This is set after Neil's death. It is about Todd, maybe future Todd, when everyone has gone on and been pulled into society's ways.

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is Dead Poets Society.

The circle never ends, the purpose never changes face The circle never lies, but still it hides my life To know I am machine, I learn perchance to dream, in digitized remorse.  
- Nevermore (The learning)

Conformity Chapter 5

Todd Centric

He screams, he shouts,  
For all that could have been.  
The lost memories,  
The dreams of past beings.

No shield to protect him,  
Their sought after world is has vanished,  
Extinguished forevermore.

No amount of crying will ever bring it back,  
They are lost, to the bigger, more noble world.

He is hanging on by a thread,  
And the longer he holds on,  
The more he will break.

The Dead Poets can't live anymore.

He fears all that this world will bring,  
All this world has to offer,  
All this world forces on him.

For he knows, without any who know, who understand, he shall never make it,  
Shall never be able to truly 'Seize the day'.

That you are here,  
That life exists,  
And identity can not be fully obtained.  
We can contribute a verse, but not the one we want to.

Our verses will never be known.

AN: The (last stanza's) poem above is used from the poem in the movie, which Walt Whitman owns, I just played around with it.


	6. (Nuwanda) Charlie

AN: Well…I did write this two months ago, but I didn't have time to write it up. This is another product of boredom at a youth club. I don't think it's the best of all of these, but anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead Poets Society.

* * *

Conformity…Chapter 6

Charlie's POV

Everyone needs someone; I could be the one to help, to save them.  
I know I could.  
I could be strong – I could be their saviour, their salvation.  
As I was always the strong one.  
Nothing could defeat me – not parents, not the forced futures and not society.

I always strived to be a laugh.

But they don't want me, don't _need_ me,  
They want you Neil, they _need_ you.

I mean, Knox hasn't fallen over in forever,  
Pitts and Meeks haven't been inventing, gave up on the radio they have.  
Todd…he's the same – not the good same, but the bad 'first days' same.

We need you, he needs you – but you're never coming back, are you?

* * *

AN: caps lock at the start of every sentence is deliberate.


	7. Nuwanda (Charlie) or Todd

AN: Well…I did write this two months ago, but I didn't have time to write it up. This is another product of boredom at a youth club. Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead Poets Society.

* * *

Conformity Chapter 7

Charlie's or Todd's Centric ( I can't remember)

He screams, he shouts, for all that could have been;  
The lost memories,  
The dreams of past beings.

No shield to protect him,  
Their sought after world has vanished,  
Erased from their goals.  
No amount of crying will ever bring it back.

They are lost to the bigger, more regal world.  
He, is hanging on by a thread,  
And the longer he holds on, the more he has to lose; the more he will break.

The Dead Poets can't and don't live anymore,  
For that, he fears all this world has to force onto him.

* * *

AN: caps lock at the start of every sentence is deliberate.


End file.
